NO NAME! LOL!
by luvedwardcullen
Summary: Bella lives with rose and her family, her parents moved to singapore, but she didn't want to leave england, and rose's parents were her godparents so she moved in with them... and i have no idea what fiction ratings are, but this story is innocent!
1. No! Maybe! Yes!

"No! No! No! I'm not going on another date! Please Rosalie, you know I hate them!" I begged Rosalie to let me get out of this date, she had always been setting me up on blind dates since we had moved to Hertfordshire. I hated them! There were never any good guys, genuinely nice guys in Radlett!

"Please, Bella for me! I really like this guy! Please!" I sighed.

"Come off it! You said that for the last twenty guys! You know how it going to end!" All the guys she had been dating recently were never good enough for her; there was always something she didn't like.

"Please, this one's different, I promise!" I knew there was no point in arguing; she'd drag me along no matter what I said.

"Fine." She jumped up and down clapping her hands! "We have to go shopping! Now…hmm…I know that you have trampolining on Thursday till five, but it is late night shopping at the Harlequin, so I'll pick you up and we'll go!" I rolled my eyes at her but gave in. "You have to make sure to keep Saturday free!"

"Fine, but I don't want you to dress me up like a slut." I walked off to my room. Rosalie and I had been best friends since we were four, we had both started at Haberdashers' Aske's School for Girls (HABS) in reception, I had moved in with her family, as they were my god parents, when my parents moved to Singapore for my dad's work. Now Rosalie and I were closer than ever, even though she annoyed me to no end! Our parents had been close since 1996, when Rosalie and I had become best friends. We were both, now, in the last year of senior school at HABS. Even though our school real abbreviation is HASG, we called it HABS because it was easier to say and it was the boys' schools abbreviation as well as being the beginning of haberdashers'! We loved our school, even though being at the same school since we were four was draining and a bit repetitive, it meant that we knew everything about the school and had become attached!

It was only eight o'clock and nowhere near time for bed, I plonked my self down and grabbed my laptop from its place under my bed, it was always there because I always used it on my bed and therefore found it easier to keep it close, I turned the power on and waited for it to load, while I was waiting I switched the television on and turned on BBC 1, so that I could watch the Olympics. It was the gymnastics, I watched as Daniel Keating swung around the pummel horse! He made his final handstand and dismounted perfectly. I looked back down at the laptop, and logged on quickly. I opened the Mozilla I always had open and went on the Facebook tab, I had 3 new notifications; all mail messages from my friends at school asking what I was doing Saturday night. I replied quickly telling them that Rosalie, once again, would be dragging me out on a blind date, I knew what their reactions would be, they hated blind dates more than I did, in fact I was sure they had never been on one date in their entire lives! I looked back at the TV and saw that Daniel Keating had scored15.7; which I was assured by Matt Baker from Blue Peter, was a good score! I knew nothing about gymnastics and only watched it because it was funny to watch them fall!

I groaned as I heard the rain falling out the window, I hated rain so much. I hated the cold wetness of it, I hated the fact that Rosalie was always complaining her hair would go frizzy when we had to go out in it! I knew that if I had gone to Singapore with my parents that it would be drier for much of the year, I loved the weather there, even their monsoon, it was warm and soaked me right through with water, like a shower. It was not the rain that had deterred me from joining my parents, it was my friends, if I had gone I would have missed them dearly, I was not one to make bonds quickly, and therefore would have had a hard time fitting in. I loved my life in England; I just hated the unpredictable weather.

I got up and closed the laptop and traipsed down stairs after turning the TV off.

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie call from downstairs, our house had four levels, well, two with two split levels, my room was on the second split, in between the ground floor and first floor, so I was further away from Rosalie's parents. She had called from the lower split; the playroom, which had been converted into our study/TV room! We had a huge TV in one corner with a PS3 and Wii as well as I-Pod speakers and a large sofa in front and a huge DVD collection to the side. The other end had two desks for us to do our homework, we never used them, we usually just did our work on the floors of our bedrooms; we found it easier.

I jumped down the stairs leading to our room and poked my head round the door to find Rosalie watching 'There's Something About Mary'.

"Mum called, she said that she got held up at work and that we could order a take-away. What do you want?" I really didn't mind, I never had any preference on what we ate.

"I really don't mind, Rosalie." I said as I sat down on the sofa next to her. "You choose."

"I was hoping you'd say that! I'm in the mood for a pizza!"

"I'll go get my laptop and we can order it." She nodded appreciatorily at me. I trudged up the stairs to my room, grabbed my laptop, and walked slowly down the stairs to Rosalie.

I opened the laptop and waited for it to load, again.

While it was loading I watched the film, Ben Stiller's character, Ted and his friend Dom, played by Chris Elliot, had just gone to see Mary and see the private investigator he had hired kiss her!

I turned back to the laptop and logged on, I open a new tab and went on the dominoes site. I ordered our usual; a large original cheese and tomato pizza and potato wedges, it came to £13.98.

I sat back while we waited for the pizza to be delivered, and watched the film. Ted had just been attacked by Magda's dog after his date with Mary, when the door bell rang.

I ran up the stairs and over to the front door, I opened it and paid for the pizza. The pizza boy looked at me with interest; he was short and had dark hair with a helpful face.

"Thanks." I said and took the pizza and wedges from him; I went to close the door.

"Hang on, umm…" he looked nervous. "I was wondering, are you free on Saturday?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"No, sorry, I have a date." I watched his face fall.

"Oh, bye then, Rosaliebe I'll see you around." I smiled at him as I closed the front door.

I turned and saw Rosalie looking at me laughing.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"That guy…" she broke down laughing, I sighed and rolled my eyes, and waited for her to calm and continue. "He wanted to go out with you! He asked you out!" she broke down again; I rolled my eyes, why would anyone want to go out with me? I was plain, I wasn't pretty, I wasn't even very clever. There were no reasons anyone would want to go out with me.

I walked down the stairs to the playroom, and waited while Rosalie got the plates. She handed me one and sat down beside me.

"Bella, please listen to me, you're pretty, all the guys think so, how can you think you're not? All the guys want to go out with you!" I shook my head.

"Come on! I'm not! I'm plain and boring!"

"I don't know why I bother with you. You're beautiful and all the guys want you to go out with them, but you never give them the time of day! You don't even realise that they are always looking at you!"

"Shut up and eat!" I wasn't in the mood for one of her talks; she shook her head and grabbed a slice of pizza and I took another.

That guy, the pizza boy, I didn't know him, how could he just ask me out? I have never seen him before. I bet that Rosalie was plotting on getting him to come over again; I knew she would make sure we ordered lots of pizzas over the next week. I sighed; I'd have to make sure I was busy so that she could not set us up.

We finished our supper and I went up stairs taking the laptop with me. It was nine o'clock; I decided to have a shower before reading my book.

The warm water was soothing and stopped me worrying about the pizza boy and the date!

I towelled my hair dry and wrapped a towel around me and walked back down the stairs to my room. I changed into my pyjamas and tucked my self in bed and decide to watch Smallville!

* * *

a/n

please comment and review!  
i want to no what u guys think!  
i no it's kinda short, but i'll write the next chapter soon!


	2. the dad

"…95.8 capital fm. This is the breakfast show with Johnny and Denise, its Thursday the 23rd of October…" I quickly turned it off, and got up. I did not need to hear the radio at 7:30 in the morning.

School! It was Thursday and I had triple biology and double English, but I also had two private study periods, so not all was bad.

I pulled on my black jeans, a green t-shirt and my blue hoodie. Even though I knew it was a cold day I wore a t-shirt because the school building was very hot!

I grabbed my bag from my floor, shoved all my text books that I needed in it, and picked up my folder. I ran down the stairs grabbed an apple and called Rosalie, and tell her to hurry up.

"I'm coming, be patient!" I waited in the kitchen for her.

"Morning, Bella! How are you?" Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen. Chloe was Rosalie's mother, and my godmother.

"I'm fine, thanks, you?"

"I'm good."

"How was work?" I asked.

"Tiring; it was a long day! Sorry about making you two get a take-away! I know we don't have many groceries so I thought it would be easier than you two to make yourselves dinner!"

"It's okay, we don't mind!" she laughed.

"I'm sure you don't! A night off my cooking, you should have been celebrating!"

"You know I love your cooking! It tastes amazing!" she shook her head, even though I was being one hundred percent serious; I did love her cooking! Rosalie came running in the room looking stunning as usual.

"You're late Rosalie!" I said.

"I know, I know. I was doing my make-up!" she looked fine without make-up, the week that her mum had confiscated all her make-up she still looked like she was out of the pages of a magazine!

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way out! I jumped down the steps and ran across the gravel to my mini cooper. It was red with a white roof. I opened to boot and threw my bag in; rose chucked hers in as well, while I go in the car and started the engine. Once we were both in and our belts were on, I reversed out of out drive and down the hill to the main road.

"Finally! There you are!" I heard Jess yell as we stepped out of the car. "I've been waiting for ever!"

"Sorry, Rose had to do her make-up!"

"Yeah, that's right! Tell the whole world I'm the one who made us late!" She looked at her watch. "We're not even late! It's quarter past eight! We have half an hour!"

"Did I say you were late? I just said that I've been waiting ages! You're usually here at like eight!" admittedly she was right, it usually only took us till eight to get to school, I was usually ready within twenty five minutes of getting up! Rosalie on the other hand got up about an hour before me!

"Come on! Let's go to the classroom; it's cold!" I led them into the school building and up the stairs to English. The English corridor was on the second floor, so we had to walk up two flights of stairs! I cursed under my breath when I fell on the last step giving me carpet burns on the palms of my hands.

Rose took one look at my face and burst out laughing, I scowled at her. I hated that I was the school joker. I was forever falling over and cutting my self, I was a regular with Nurse Jackie. We always had long conversations, by now she knew all about my family and my life!

I stood up and stalked off to room 224 at the other end of the corridor. I heard Jess and Rose laughing at me, as I walked away, I knew they would apologize later, and I also knew that Jess would tell everyone what had just happened. Great!

I walked to my seat at the back of the classroom and sat down. When Jess and Rose walked in they were still laughing, I felt my face burn red, when the whole class looked at them, because Jess and Rose deliberately looked at me, which made the class turn to me. I buried my head in my arms.

Mrs. Winton chose this moment to walk in. Mrs. Winton was our class teacher, everyone turned to look at her when she walked in, she saw me with my head in my arms and as flushed as a tomato.

"What's Bella done now?" she said, chuckling as she did, I blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Well, she only fell on the stairs and gave herself a carpet burn, but we laughed and the way she stormed off; it was hilarious!" said Jess through her giggles.

"Shut up, Jess." I mumbled. I had yet another day of torture tomorrow, then thankfully, it would be the weekend, and I could have a day of relaxing before the torture Rose would put me through with the date. I groaned as I remembered that I had to go on yet another blind date.

Mrs. Winton took the register, which didn't take long as there were only ten of us! Then she read us the What's On, it's our school notifications paper, it's an a4 sheet of paper with loads of information! Suddenly Mrs. Winton started laughing and I looked up.

"Sorry girls, the next ones really funny!" everyone looked up from what they were doing, no-one actually paid much attention to the What's On. "If anyone has found Bella's blood anywhere, we are seriously sorry, she keeps losing it everywhere!

"Who wrote that?" Mrs. Winton said as she finished. I immediately glared at Jessica. She smiled innocently.

"I have my suspicions." I said, and everyone laughed.

Then we left for our denominational assemblies; Thursdays were the days for religious assemblies.

I walked to the Prevett Hall, still in a huff with Rose and Jess. The Prevett Hall was where humanist assembly was held, but there was never much _humanism_ involved! Today for some unknown reason they had a person come into the school to speak to us about their travels.

I took my seat and Angela, another girl in my class, sat next to me. We got on quite well, she never bothered me if she could see I didn't want to be bothered, and she never told people embarrassing stories about me. I was grateful for her friendship.

Mr. James-Robins told us to take our seats and be quiet, even though you could hear a pin drop!

"Good morning girls. Today we have a special visitor, a Mr. Cullen; he's come to talk to you about gap years. Mr. Cullen?"

"Hello all! I'm Edward. I just came back from my gap year; I left Uni last year, and graduated early from my medical degree. I decided to take a year off work, and travel around the world, see some of the sights." I finally decided to look up to see the guy who was talking, when I saw him my breath caught in my throat. He looked at me, into my eyes. His eyes were green, I was mesmerized. He looked away and released me from his hold. I quickly looked down and felt my self blush as I took in a jagged breath.

As soon as the bell rang I got out of my seat, and tried to walk out of the room fast, and unnoticed, but, being the school joke; I tripped over the floor and went sprawling twisting my ankle badly.

Edward came rushing over quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Umm…err…" I stuttered over my words, great. Now he would think I was a retard, thankfully Angela came to my rescue.

"Maybe I should take her to the school nurse."

"No, its best I look at her, if we move her it could make it worse." I managed to find my voice.

"It's just a sprain, I'll live, I've had worse."

"Are you sure? I mean I could have a look, the fall was pretty bad." He was watching me? Or did he just happen to be looking in that direction when I fell? I looked at his face, perfection. Definitively the latter.

I got up on my good leg, very ungracefully, with Edward holding my elbow to help.

I took a step forward and yelled in pain.

"Umm…I really think you should let me have a look at your ankle."

"Mhm." I agreed nodding my head. Edward slowly lowered me down to the ground. By now everyone who had been in the assembly was watching us.

"All right girls, get back to your lessons." A teacher shouted from behind the crowd.

Edward left Angela holding me up because I couldn't sit up by myself and it was too painful to lie down. He kneeled down by my ankle and pulled my jeans up; I screamed in pain.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I concentrated on breathing; it was hard to breath with Edward in such close proximity. Every time he touched my skin it tingled, it was an amazing feeling, and I never wanted him to stop.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked concerned, I looked down at Edward's face and he looked apologetic.

"Actually, it's really badly sprained; I think she should go to the hospital. The school nurse won't be able to help her." I took a jagged breath. "Mr. James-Robbins? Would it be okay if I took this girl to the hospital, her ankle is too badly sprained for the Nurse to be able to fix."

"Umm…I we're not allowed to do that, school policy and all."

"Oh, I'll call an ambulance then, is that okay?" Mr. James-Robbins nodded.

Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked to the other end of the hall.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Angela ask. I looked at her face, hearing the noise, but not the words.

"Bella." Mr. James-Robbins said, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I shook my head. "Angela, could you please, grab Bella's belongings?" Angela stood up; I placed my hands behind me to steady my upper body.

"Sure." She practically ran out of the hall, and she sprinted across the quad. We were never allowed on the quad; Mr. James-Robbins looked at her then looked back at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I assume you've heard about my reputation?" I asked.

"Well…" He began, "I think everyone has!" I laughed, Edward came over.

"The ambulance is on its way."

"Thank-you, Mr. Cullen." I said.

"Call me Edward." I nodded.

"Okay, thanks Edward!" he laughed.

We all stayed in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence; we were all thinking private thoughts.

I looked up when I heard a door close behind us. It was Angela, she had brought my bag.

"Umm…I need to go tell reception and Jackie what happened, just so we can fill in the records." Mr. James-Robbins said, and departed.

"Hey, thanks Ange."

"You're welcome, Bells! I knew you were going to hurt yourself! I just had a feeling!"

"What? The same feeling Jessica and Rosalie get every morning?" At the sound of Rose's name Edward looked up.

"Is that Rosalie Johnson?" I looked at him; confused.

"Err…yeah, why? How do you know her?"

"Oh, I don't really; my friend is going out with her, he set me up on a date with a girl, one of her friends, you don't happen to know who it is do you?" he looked into my eyes, I froze, "I really hate blind dates.

"Are you going out Rose and her boyfriend with this girl on Saturday?" Angela asked, looking from Edward to me and back again.

"Yeah, do you know who it is?"

"I do, yes!"

"Are you going to tell me? Please?"

"No! I think it should be a surprise!"

"Is it you?" he asked looking at Angela. She shook with laughter.

"No, sadly! I would never be stupid enough to be that close with Rose!" She said.

"Hey!" I said when I got my voice back. "Don't diss Rose!"

"Sorry!" She said. I laughed, and she did too. Edward looked thoroughly confused.

"I don't get it!" He said, and pouted.

"umm…well, Rose's best friend always gets set up on millions of blind dates, and she hates them! How many has it been this month Ange? Do you know?" she caught on quickly; we didn't want Edward to find out it was me!

"Umm…about twenty?"

"Yeah, I think so too!"

"This friend is she pretty?"

"Is that important?"

"No, I just wanted to know, but it is good to have someone pretty!"

"Well, you're going to be disappointed, then!" I said quickly.

"What are you talking about, Bella? He is not!" I let it slide; I'd get her back later.

"Ok, so…she's pretty. What color hair?"

"Umm…" Angela pretended to think, "Brown."

"Yeah, and eyes as well." I chipped in.

"Hmm…skin tone?"

"Pale, definitely, pale!" Ange said quickly.

"What are her interests?"

"Erm…well, she loves to read." I saw a grin spread across his face.

"Ooh, well I have something in common with her!" I laughed. "Do you know her favorite book?"

"Umm…I know her favorite author; Jane Austen." He looked thoughtful.

"I've read some of her books, 'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of good fortune must be in want of a wife.'" He stated.

"Looks like you've read Pride and Prejudice too many times!" I laughed.

"Looks like you have too!"

"Maybe, but I didn't just recite the first paragraph!" I giggled; shaking my whole body, making me scream, the pain in my ankle was worse.

"Are you okay?" Angela said, with a worried look on her face.

"Fine." I said when the pain stopped and it could be true. "Shouldn't you be in class, Ange?"

"Oops…yeah, bye, Bells, Edward." She said nodding to us, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she headed away out of the Prevett Hall.

"How long till the ambulance gets here?" I asked, wondering how much time I had left with Edward.

"Umm…" He looked at the clock on the wall. "Soon, don't worry, it'll be okay."

"Did I say I was worried? I don't think so! I was just wondering how long I had to sit on the floor for!"

"Oh," he lifted me up bridal style, being careful not to jostle my leg too much; he walked over to the tiered seating and pulled a chair down, and placed me on it, "Is that better?" I nodded, as he sat down in front of me and placing my foot on his lap and examining it, trailing his fingers over the skin. I looked at him curious.

"Sorry." He mumbled, moving away.

"Oh, no, it's ok. It was nice." He smiled a crooked smile. He resumed his place and let his fingers stroke my skin. Mrs. Hodgeskin walked in, and glared at us.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward got up.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I came to talk in the assembly, but this girl, Bella, fell over and I'm a doctor, so I was checking her foot, while we were waiting for the ambulance."

"Do you know each other?"

"Yes," I said, she turned on me.

"How?"

"Family friends." I said, "We've been close since I was born." I said smiling at myself. Edward smirked.

"Oh." She said. Mr. James-Robbins walked in.

"Hi, Liz." He turned to Edward and me. "The ambulance is here, they're just driving down from the car park."

"Okay, I'll take her." Edward said picking me up in his arms.

"Put me down! Edward! Put me down!" I complained, as he carried me out of the hall and out of the doors, to the front of the school.

I looked at his face and he was grinning wickedly.

The ambulance came round the corner, its lights flashing. I looked up at the school, and saw everyone pressing their noses against the windows of A-Block. I felt my cheeks blush bright red, and buried my head in Edward's chest, and groaned; I was NEVER going to live this down.

The paramedics ran over to us.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a severely sprained ankle, I think she's broken something, I can't be sure without an x-ray obviously, but it looked really bad, I was going to drive her to the hospital, but the school policy doesn't allow that." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you a doctor?" he looked at Edward incredulously.

"Yes, he is…why?" the paramedic looked at me when I spoke.

"Have you noticed his age?" he said quietly to me.

"Yeah, he graduated early!" I looked at Edward, he smiled at me. "Can I please get into the ambulance? First my ankles kills, and second, everyone is watching us through the windows!"

"Oh, sorry, Bella." Edward said as he climbed into the ambulance still cradling me and he placed me on the bed.

I looked at the paramedic as he closed the doors on us, he was staring at me. I glanced at Edward he was laughing.

"what?"

"Did you see the look he gave you? Pure lust!" Edward said the last bit dramatically.

"What?!" I practically screamed; I clamped my hand over my mouth. "But why? I'm nothing special."

"You don't see yourself very clearly!" I sighed.

We set off on our journey to the hospital.

"Edward? Which hospital are we going to?"

"Watford general." He said absentmindedly.

"Okay…" I looked at me feet. One was clearly fatter than the other. I gasped.

"What?" Edward asked worried.

"My ankle! It's so swollen!" he smirked.

"Yeah, as I said; I think you've broken something, so there's bound to be swelling."

"I don't think it's broken, it doesn't feel right! I would know! I'm the school klutz!" he laughed.

Five minutes I decided I needed to text Angela.

"Edward? Please can you pass my bag?"

"You know you can't do any work!" I laughed.

"I wanted to text someone!" he reached down and grabbed my bag and handed it to me. I pulled my phone out and texted Angela telling her not to tell Rose that we had met Edward! I sat waiting for a reply, I knew she would reply, even though she seemed innocent she always had her phone on in class and was forever texting people when she got bored.

She replied about 20 seconds later.

_Hey bells,_

_I won't tell her!_

_I want u 2 tell me her reaction wen she notices u no each other!_

_Lol!_

_Howz da journey wid im?_

_Ly_

_Tmb!_

"Who you texting?" Edward said.

"Angela." I said.

"Is that the girl who was with us earlier?" I nodded, "Shouldn't she be in lessons?"

"Yeah, she is, but she like to text people, because she gets bored easily!" I laughed.

I replied to the text; saying that the journey was good and thanked her for not telling Rose, and also told her we were almost at the hospital so I couldn't talk.

After sending the message, I looked up, to find Edward staring into my eyes. I looked into his large green eyes, they were mesmerizing. We looked into each others eyes until the paramedic opened the door; Edward looked away and released me from his hold.

I was wheeled into the hospital and to the ER. I waited in a private room until I had to have an x-ray. Edward stayed with me until we had to part at the x-ray machine, because of the radiation he wasn't allowed to stay. As soon as the x-ray was done, Edward came back and held my hand again; it felt so right.

While we were waiting for the x-rays sitting in the small room, Edward was tracing the lines on my hands.

"Bella?"

"Mmm."

"Tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything!"

"Ok…well, my parents met in the City of London University, they got married, had me, 16 years later, my dad gets a job in Singapore, I don't want to move there, I stayed here, I didn't want to leave my friends and life behind. I moved in with my Godparents, and live in Radlett!"

"Wow!" Edward said. "You're parents live in Singapore! That must be really hard! It's so far away!"

"Yeah, I don't find it that hard, we weren't really close, I was always and independent child, but I go to visit them regularly. Tell me about your family."

"Well, my parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted me and my sister, Alice, she's in your year at school, but she goes to NLCS. She got into HABS but didn't want to go there as her friends went to NLCS! She never has a problem finding new friends, but these friends she's been close with since they were in nappies! Much like us!" he joked.

"Sorry about that, I just don't think she'd have taken it very well if I said we didn't know each other!"

"It's okay."

"Tell me more about you."

"I live in Radlett too, near the church."

"Christchurch?"

"yeah."

"Oh. My. God!"

"What?"

"Which house number?"

"23. Why?" _**(a/n ok so I don't actually no this house or this road! I just picked a road at random! I thought it was a good road, coz its and expensive road to live on! Big houses and all that! Lol! Anyway, back to the story!!)**_

"Well, I live on that road too; number 17! Freaky!"

"I guess we've never seen each other because I was traveling! And you only moved here, like, last year!"

"Yeah! What does your sister look like? Maybe I'll recognize her."

"Well, she has short brown hair, it's kind of spiky. She's sort of well, pixy like! She has pale skin, blue eyes, and is short!" He burst out laughing. I thought for a minute.

"Yeah…I think I've seen her around, never talked to her, but I remember her!"

The doctor walked in, he was young and had blondish hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Edward!" He exclaimed when he saw us.

"Hi!" He said smiling.

"I'm guessing you're Isabella Swan, not this idiot!" the doctor said at me, and I laughed, at the stupid grimace on Edward's face.

"Bella, this is my dad; Carlisle."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle." He looked at his son then at me, and then at his clipboard. "well, the good news is that you haven't broken anything…"

"Told you!" I said to Edward. "Sorry, please continue."

"But you do have a bad sprain, and therefore need it strapped up and you'll need crutches." I groaned; another obstacle for me to trip over.

"I'm sure I could find a better way for you to travel, if you don't like crutches." Edward whispered, with a mischievous smile; I was sure he was referring to carrying me.

"No. I'm fine with crutches!" He laughed.

"I'll get a nurse to come strap you up." He looked at Edward questioningly, he just shrugged. Then Carlisle walked out the room, leaving me, once again, in the presence of and angel.

"Crutches." I moaned.

"What's wrong with crutches?"

"What's wrong with them? It's not them! It's me! I find it hard enough walking along a flat surface without tripping up!"

"Oh."

* * *

**a/n**

**please comment  
**

**i want to know what people think of this!**

**lol**

* * *


	3. Edward?

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, although I do own the plot, but the ideas came from the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

**Lol**

**A/N – okay, so this chapter is slightly random, but oh well! lol**

I woke up; last night had been a blur…

I remembered going to the hospital, talking with Edward, meeting his father, and then talking some more…

I must have fallen asleep.

I groaned and rolled over to look at my clock, and was surprised to see a beautiful sight!

Edward! He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, fast asleep. He seemed so out of place in my room, he was an angel, far above the untidy room I owned. I sat up and glanced at the clock; it was ten. I had over slept.

School, I groaned. I tried to get out of bed, but remembered my ankle was strapped up. I punched the bed in annoyance, I wanted to have a shower, and brush my teeth before my angel woke up.

_My angel?_ I had only known him one day, and yet, I already thought of him as mine. I could only hope he had the same feelings for me, I knew that this was impossible, he was perfect, in everyway, and I was just plain, boring Bella, who like to trip up and hurt herself.

I watched Edward for a while, waiting for him to wake up, I was totally entranced by him, but after ten minutes I decided he wasn't going to wake, after all, a watched pot never boils.

I opened my bed side table draw, and picked out my very tattered copy of many Jane Austen stories. I opened it to the first story; Pride and Prejudice. I started to read, I was only on the third page when i heard my angels voice.

"Aha, you like Jane Austen!" I placed the book on top of the covers.

"And what of it?"

"Well, I was thinking, after you fell unconscious, about all the things about this blind date I'm going on…" He paused and looked into my eyes, I urged him on, "Well, they all reminded me of you; except the thing you said about her not being pretty…"

"What are you saying?" I asked innocently, pretending not to have any idea what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Bella. First, this is Rosalie's house, and second, you're an awful liar!" I blushed. "You look so beautiful when you do that." That just made me blush a deeper shade of red.

"Umm…Edward? Shouldn't I be at school?" he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Bella, I pulled a few strings, and managed to get you out of school for today; I thought you may need some practice with the crutches!" he laughed again, and I scowled.

"What about Rose? Did she see you?"

"No. Why?"

"Well," I began, I took a deep breath, "I wanted to see her face when she realized we already knew each other!"

"You mean for our date?" I nodded, "That would be fun…" he thought for a second. "Maybe we should play a game with them!" I was immediately intrigued by the tone of his voice. It sounded like he was daring me.

"What kind of game?"

"Well, I was thinking, if we learn lots about each other now, then like, at then end of the night we could have like a quiz on the other one, if we get the questions wrong we take a shot, but they won't know this until one of us springs it on them at the end!" I laughed.

"I like the sound of it, but surely they'll figure it out!"

"Maybe, maybe not! We can still have our fun!"

"I guess!"

Edward gracefully walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"So…" I began. "What do you want to know?"

"Maybe we should get up first!"

"Good idea!" I looked down at my foot, "Umm…can you help me?" he laughed.

"Course!" he pulled off my duvet slowly, and lifted me out of bed. "Where to?"

"My wardrobe please!" he carried me over to by wardrobe in the corner of my room, I reached out and opened the doors. I grabbed a pair of white shorts, knowing that jeans would not go over my ankle, and my blue cookie monster t-shirt.

He then carried me to the bathroom, sat me on the edge of the bath, handed me my toothbrush and left the room.

After brushing my teeth, I pulled my shirt over my head, and attempted to take off my pajama bottoms.

"Umm…Edward?" I called.

"Yeah."

"I can't get my pajama bottoms off…could you help?" I felt so embarrassed. I didn't want him to have to help me.

"Umm…you sure?"

"Yeah." He opened the door cautiously, and walked over to where I sat. He bent down and took my pajama bottoms off slowly and carefully.

"Thanks. Could you possibly help putting on my shorts?"

"Sure." He picked up my shorts off the floor and pulled them over my ankles slowly. I pulled them up to my knees.

"Could you please lift me up?" he lifted me up to my feet and I pulled the shorts up fully. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He carried me back to the bedroom, grabbed my crutches and carried on downstairs. He placed me on my feet and handed me the crutches. I groaned.

"Come on." I said as I tried to walk to the playroom. As always I managed to fall, but I felt warm arms around my waist before slammed into the floor face first; thankfully.

"Don't try and kill yourself! What would the doctors think if I took you back to the hospital so soon?" I smiled at his too perfect face.

"Can you help me, please?" I asked Edward, he nodded and swung me up into his arms with extreme caution.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Downstairs please!" I answered giggling. He walked over to the stairs and descended them slowly. He gasped when he saw the room.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"Thanks! I decorated it!" he looked down at me; surprised. I giggled. The room had a blue color scheme; three of the walls were black, with a think white stripe running through the middle, and the other wall we covered in newspaper! It had taken me ages to get all of the pages because the wall was so huge, but it was worth it when I looked at the result!

"It's amazing!" I just giggled more. He walked over to the sofa, and gently placed me down on it.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "So, what did you want to know about me?"

"Hang on!" He stopped me. "Let's get you some breakfast!" I sighed.

"What do you want?" I thought for a moment.

"I'll just have some cereal."

"What type?"

"Crunchy nut, please! It's my favorite!"

"Ha!" he laughed.

"What?"

"Well, it's the way you said it! You sounded like a little child! It was so cute!" I crossed my arms and leaned back against the sofa.

"Well, I still want my crunchy nut, get yourself something too!"

"Okay."

"Oh, and the cereals are in the bottom draw below the glass shelves at the far end of the kitchen, the milk is in the fridge, and the bowls are in the second draw up, the first draws you see when u go into the kitchen."

"Thanks." He said as he backed out of the room, "I'll be back soon!"

"I'll miss you!" I said sarcastically, although I knew I really meant it, I could feel my self slipping into an unknown sadness. I had a feeling it would be better as soon as he was back.

I knew this was bad, I knew that guys like Edward never fell for girls like me; I was so normal, so plain, the only thing that stood out about me was my clumsiness. I'd never had a boyfriend, or many friends for that matter.

People tended to stay clear of the quiet people, and I was one of them. I always had my nose in a book; usually a Jane Austen novel. I never minded; I was never 'cool' or pretty, but I knew now that I cared what Edward thought of me.

Edward walked in disrupting my thoughts, and I instantly felt happier. It was like the lights had been turned on.

"Miss me?"

"Yup." I said seriously, then continued, "I wanted my food!" he laughed, I looked at what he was holding.

He had a large bowl of Crunchy Nut in one hand, and a bowl of Cheerios in the other. He walked over to me and handed me the Crunchy Nut and a spoon, while he sat down next to me with his Cheerios.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"You're very welcome." He grinned at me, and I felt my heart speed up.

"So, do you want to watch a film or TV while we learn about each other?"

"Sure, what films do you have?"

"Well…about every film in the world!" he laughed, as I pointed to the bookcase behind him, that held the millions of DVD's; he got up and opened the doors to the case. When he saw that I had not been lying about the amount of DVD's we had, he gasped.

"WOW! How…who…when?"

"There are about 1,300, Rose's dad buys films he thinks look good, this started when Rose was born!" I clarified.

"Okay…and what's your favorite?"

"Sex and the city, but I've seen that so many times…I can quote every line, and I still cry…but I love Snakes on a Plane as well…" he raised his perfect eyebrow at the latter. "Most romantic films make me cry, 'cause like, they break up or the guy leaves, or something bad happens…" I shrugged.

"Okay…Snakes on a Plane?" I nodded.

"Sure, what's your favorite film?"

"Well, I like Fight Club, but I don't see many I want to watch, my sister makes me watch the ones she wants, I think I've seen all the girls films in the world!" I laughed.

He went over to the PS2 and inserted the DVD and clicked play on the controller when the menu came up. He sat down on the sofa next to me, and I shivered, today would once again be a cold day.

"You cold?" Edward asked, and I nodded. Would you like me to get you a jacket or something?" he said, while standing up.

"No, it's okay."

"Okay…" he said, confused, but he sat down without arguments. The film started as he got comfortable again.

I really was freezing. I looked at Edward; he was watching the film.

I slid over and slowly leaned on him, so as to get a little warmer.

He looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I was cold" he shook his head and wrapped his arms around me. "Much better than a jacket." Oops, I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he laughed, and I relaxed.

"So, Bella, what's your favorite color?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Green." WHAT? My favorite color had been blue until now…

"Why do you like green?" he asked, well, I knew the answer; it was the color of his eyes. They were emerald green, but I wasn't planning on sharing this information just yet.

I shrugged. "I don't know. What's yours?"

"Blue."

"Any reason for that?"

"No, I've just always liked blue…" he shrugged and thought for a moment. "What's your favorite song?"

"Well, I have a few I can never pick between them, well, they've changed over the years, but I never just have one favorite song; Built To Last – Melee, Cut – Plumb and Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy."

"Hmm…I don't believe I've heard the last one…sing it for me, please."

"I can't, no, _don't_ sing." He looked at me from under his lashes.

"Please."

"Fine." I gave in, and sung it for him. He listened intently to me, watching my lips and looking into my eyes.

"Wow, that's amazing, you're amazing." He murmured once I had finished singing.

"You're just saying that." I mumbled.

"I'm not!" I looked at his face.

"You're pretty." He laughed, oops, word vomit, I hadn't even realized I had said anything!

"You're beautiful, no, in fact, that's an insult, you're more than beautiful." I blushed.

He leant his face closer to mine, I stopped breathing and the pace of my heart quickened. I watched his perfect lips as they edged closer to mine.

When they touched mine, the kiss was gentle; my hands found their way to his hair and his found my waist. He pulled me closer to him, and the kiss deepened, it was filled with passion and desire.

My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, but I didn't care, all I cared about was the god in front, well, under me. He pulled me closer to him, his hands still on my waist and mine in his hair. I was lying on top of him when we eventually pulled away for air, as I gasped for air he kissed my neck, my jaw…

Once I got my breath back I pulled his lips to mine, and locked them in a passionate kiss.

We spent the day kissing and asking each other random questions about our lives. It was by far, the best day of my life, and I was sure there were many more to come…

**A/N ****– the next chapter will be up v soon!**

**Please Review! I really wanna no what u guys think of it!**

**L****ol**

**Oh, and I was bored so I searched for s nice blue t-shirt, and couldn't find one, so I chose a random cookie monster one! Lol! So I'll put a link on my profile page! I no, really random! But hey! Wth! I'm random!**

**LOL**


End file.
